sexbuddies
by Wolfchild87
Summary: This is a one shot-smut story of Jane and Smithy. If the ending sux the go ahead and complain


-1**Sex Buddies**

It was never intended to happen, but like most things in life it happen. It all started out on one winter night…

Though Jane was now a knight, and was entitled to her toe right to marry whoever she wants and when ever, it did not stop her mother from meddling. She forced Jane to meet with the most eligible of bachelors. She met with each and everyone of them, and pretty much rejected them on the spot. Jane was still young and felt no need to settle down… ever. Of course like any mother, Adeline was just as determine to see her daughter married and full of babies. This cause a strain and stress between Jane and her mother, which she soon found herself in a need to release it in one way or another.

Jester had left a couple of weeks ago with the King to keep him amuse during the long journey to the neighbor kingdom, and Dragon was no good when it came to complicated problems. His solutions seemed to always involve him burning something. Pepper was always in favor of love and marriage, and would only tell her to give her potential husbands-to-be a chance. Rake would probably agree with her or talk in his plant-language. The only one left to talk to was Smithy, which suit her just fine. First, Smithy was a good listener, it came with years of talking to animals. And second, it was winter, and his forge was always warm.

Jane made her way to his forge. Much to her surprise, he was not in his forge. She then headed towards the stables, which only the horses occupied. Then she remembered that Jester let him stay in his room for winter. The stables where he usually slept at were usually too cold for him to stay, so she went towards his room.

Smithy was in the shelter of stonewalls, and though it was warmer than the stables, he still needed to keep the fireplace in Jester's room on. But the cold was the least of his problems. He was unable to see his family this year. The storms had made it difficult to travel, even for somewhere as close as home. He sat in on the mattress, when suddenly there was a knocked on the door. He walks up to open, and before he even knew it Jane came in, complaining about her situation. "Why hello Jane do come in" He said sarcastically, though she didn't notice. She plopped herself on the mattress, "Every week there is a new suitor. Why can't my mother just leave me alone.?!" she said. Smithy grabbed a bottle of grog that sat on the table. He was nineteen now, and occasionally would have a few drinks to relax. He began to take small sips, before answering. "I would not know anything about mothers. Mine is within a 2day walking distance." He said. He was not trying to be rude, but his frustration seem to be getting the better of him. Jane then realized this, and remembered about his situation. "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you anymore than you already are its just that… Sorry" she spot speaking fore she could seem to find the right words. Jane was about to leave, but Smithy stopped her. "My apologies, I am just a little frustrated." he said as he sat her down in the bed. It was the only piece of furniture in the room, other than jester's desk. She then beings explaining her problem.

After a good five minutes, she seem to feel a little better, but still confuse. " I do not know what I'm going to do…" she said, Smithy sympathized but could not help her. "I wish I could be more of help." He said. "Yes Jesters is much better at this than you are" she teased. Smithy smiled, at least she was laughing. He was about to take another sip, but decided that Jane need it more than he did. She took a sip, but Smithy decided to be cruel, and tip the bottle. The grog spilled in Jane's mouth, and overflowed all over her. She tried to stop him, but he pour it all on her. "I'm sorry it seems to have a mind of its own." he teased. Jane then shoves him into the bed, and they begin to wrestle. Jane was strong, but years of blacksmith duties and other heavy labor had built Smithy's body even stronger. He was also very competitive, before Jane knew it, he had her pinned to the bed with her arms above her head. Jane didn't seem to mind losing, she was having too much fun to be a sore loser. She did, however, notice his lips locking with hers, which is more than what can be said about the blacksmith, because he didn't realized what he was doing it. Jane stood frozen from the shock, feeling and intense pressure on her mouth, and his short facial hair pricking her skin. Smithy eventually snapped out of it. They both stayed quiet but remained still, until Jane said something. "Smithy- wha-what are you doing?" she said as she stood still. "I think …I'm a little drunk…" he lied, but Jane seem to bought it, or at least try to. Without warning, they both seem to react against their natural instincts. They both began kissing again, and despite what their minds were telling them, they did what nature demands.

Smithy began feeling Jane's thigh. Never in his life would he even think about touching her the way he was doing now. But he was having trouble resisting. He licked the alcohol that had was all over her skin, and the more he did it the more lustful and stronger his emotions became. He parted from her long enough to say, " This is wrong". She nodded, but in truth neither of them did anything to stop it. Quite the opposite, they each began provoking and exploring paths that had no way of turning back. Jane slipped her hands to remove his leather apron. It had straps every where. She finally got it off of him, and had more access slip her hands under his shirt. His skin was warm, and she could feel every muscle in his body. She traced her fingers all over his chest, it caused him to breath heavily. He could feel his heart beat rapidly, and his skin felt hot. Smithy removed Jane's tight vest and shirt. His coursed hand felt her breast. Jane's mind went fuzzy and blank. She didn't wanted this happen between her and Smithy, but her body reacted to its natural needs. He slipped his fingers in between her legs, and fondle with her privates. Her moaning drove him mad, her body was releasing a chemical energy that was calling for him. Tried as he might he could not resist it. Ever sound she made, every move, every scent… it was calling for him. He gave in to his lust. His groin was hard and he began sweating intensely as he began licking her breast. Jane's skin was soft and hot, her heart was rapidly and loud, and her breathing became short and hasty. Smithy could taste the dried up alcohol on her chest and stomach. He began exploring her lower regions Jane was overwhelm by the lust that she clawed his back. Smithy groaned from the scrapes, he took her wrist and pinned her once again. Smithy held on to them with just one hand, and removed his pants with the other. Jane held on to her breath as she felt his groin entering her vagina.. His penis was hard, and it was painful for both of them. Jane let out a few small screams, so did Smithy. He began thrusting, and his body burned with desire. Jane screamed out loud from the unrestraint excitement, but he silence them with his own mouth. Jane coiled her legs on his waist, which logged in him even deeper inside of her. He continue thrusting and an unpredictable pace, trying desperately to reached the climax of their sexual experience. Smithy could feel his energy was diminishing, and but he could not reached the peak. He finally collapse on her and rolled on his back.

Jane and smithy were both breathing heavily. They laid down next to each other, not saying a word. After the effect had worn off, they felt immediate shame. After twenty minutes, of awkward silence Jane finally said something, "What did we just do?" she asked. "Nothing! ." He gave an immediate answer. "We did nothing" he added. Jane said nothing. "This stays between us?" she asked again "Till death" Smithy added. And so it did.


End file.
